


Untitled rimming porn

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shihadchick looked this over for me. <3 She made this a thousand times better. All remaining errors are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled rimming porn

**Author's Note:**

> Shihadchick looked this over for me. <3 She made this a thousand times better. All remaining errors are my own.

Spencer sighs above Brendon, a long drawn-out sound. Brendon grins and licks again over Spencer's cock head where a little bit of pre-come has collected. Spencer's cock is wet and glistening, slick from Brendon deep-throating him. Brendon's been going at it for a while, varying speed and depth to try and see what brings the best responses from Spencer. It's like a scientific experiment, just with porn.

Spencer has his hands fisted in Brendon's hair, pulling every time Brendon takes him in deep. It shoots little jolts of pain-pleasure through Brendon. It feels good--it took Brendon months to be able to tell Spencer that he doesn't mind Spencer pulling his hair at all, and that actually it's much better if he does. There's a lot Brendon still can't ask for, but they're getting there. Spencer's a quick learner and he's caught on to the fact that it's easier for Brendon to grant approval than ask permission, so Spencer tries out things, tests how far he can go.

The pain is just enough to keep Brendon focused; sharp, but also comforting. He concentrates on the slide of Spencer's cock on his tongue, against his gum, where the cock head pushes at Brendon's throat. This is what he loves, just taking Spencer in until Spencer's squirming under his hands.

Spencer tightens his fingers in Brendon's hair and pulls him off. Brendon looks at him and feels a pang of sadness: he wasn't done there yet. He can feel saliva coating his chin and he must look fucking horrible, but Spencer stares at him like Brendon's precious and ... that isn't new, but it always surprises Brendon when he sees just how much Spencer likes him.

"Come here," Spencer says and Brendon crawls up until Spencer can lean up and kiss him. Spencer kisses him roughly, his tongue pushing into Brendon's mouth, almost searching. Spencer loves tasting himself on Brendon, has told him in a hushed voice how amazing they both taste together. And Brendon loves being marked, inside and out, and the taste of Spencer’s come, knowing that it’s Spencer’s, grounds Brendon and it just makes everything better.

Brendon moans into the kiss and lets himself collapse on Spencer. Spencer flips them, covering Brendon completely. He carefully takes Brendon's hands and wraps Brendon's fingers around the bar on the headboard. "Stay like this," Spencer whispers. "Don't let go."

Then Spencer's gone, sitting between Brendon's legs, and he's lifting them, spreading them, and Brendon knows what's coming, he knows and tries to brace himself, but when Spencer's tongue brushes against his asshole, Brendon cries out. Spencer likes when Brendon's vocal, when he's loud and begging and babbling, and Spencer was utterly delighted when he found out that he could reduce Brendon to pieces with just two minutes of intense rimming.

Spencer takes his time now, slowly licking over Brendon's hole, but not breaching him yet. Brendon squirms, tries to both push his ass more firmly against Spencer's face and to move away. There's a part of him that still thinks this is dirty and abominable, but the bigger part of Brendon enjoys this, wants it, needs it even. Spencer's just giving him little kitten licks, only teasing, and Brendon wants more. By the time Spencer finally pushes the tip of his tongue inside, Brendon's whimpering. Spencer's still going slow, pushing in carefully. His beard is tickling Brendon, but it's the onslaught of sensations that makes this so awesome.

Brendon moans when Spencer moves away, but he sighs when Spencer pushes in a finger, already slicked up. Brendon's in his own world now where he just needs Spencer in him right now. Between the blow job and the rimming they're both worked up enough now that neither of them will last long, and Brendon's really totally ready to be fucked right now. If anything, Spencer's a considerate partner, who won't let Brendon hurry him into anything if he doesn't think Brendon's ready yet. Brendon likes it to hurt a little, but it's one of those things he doesn't know how to ask for.

Brendon's impatiently pushing down against Spencer's fingers, it's two now, but they're not enough yet, and finally he seems to have worn down Spencer. He pulls out his fingers, leaving Brendon bereft, but then he hears the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open. Brendon hooks his hands under his knees, pulling his legs wider open, baring himself. His heart is racing, this is indecent, offering himself like this to Spencer, but Spencer groans and then he's back between Brendon's legs, his cock pushing against Brendon's hole, and Brendon automatically stretches against him, trying to pull him in.

Spencer pushes in with one quick thrust, not giving Brendon time to adjust, and Brendon groans with the pleasure-pain. He grabs Spencer's arms tightly, and Spencer ... Spencer fucks him hard. His thrusts move them closer to the headboard until Brendon has to put his hands against the smooth wood, pressing Spencer himself away away. Spencer's mouthing at Brendon's jawline, biting a little; he just takes and takes from Brendon, and Brendon loves this. He opens up completely, letting Spencer use him, and Spencer's thrusts become rougher and more desperate while Brendon's cries become louder and even less intelligible.

When Spencer wraps his hand around Brendon's cock, Brendon whimpers and tries to push him away, to just let him enjoy this a little bit longer, but Spencer's relentless. He jacks Brendon hard, adding a quick flick at the head, his thumb brushing over the sensitive glans, and he's still pounding into Brendon. Brendon tries to hold out, squirms and tries to calm his breathing, but it's good and Spencer just keeps going and going and going.

Brendon's orgasm comes partly as a surprise. The pleasure rolls over Brendon like a tidal wave, leaving him panting and spent, while Spencer's still fucking him. Spencer slows down, angles his thrusts more to hit Brendon's prostate, and it's almost too much, so much stimulation so soon after coming, but Brendon holds on to Spencer, wraps his arms and legs around him. Spencer brings Brendon to orgasm a second time and while Brendon shudders, Spencer groans and bites down hard on Brendon's shoulders, coming inside him. He slumps down on Brendon, his body covering Brendon's entirely. He's almost too heavy, but Brendon likes being held down and secured.

Brendon feels proud that he's managed to get Spencer off so thoroughly that Spencer entirely forgets about caution.

Spencer presses a kiss against Brendon's temple. "Hey," he says, voice gritty and hoarse. Brendon grins, because he did that. That will never stop being amazing. Spencer smushes his nose against Brendon's cheek, prodding for an answer.

"Hey you," Brendon replies, and his voice doesn't sound much better. That delights him. Brendon likes marks, visible and not. Spencer is always careful to not leave any hickeys up to high, which Brendon both understands and despises. Sometimes he just wants to scream the truth from the roof tops, that he's in love with his best friend and that his best friend loves him back.

"Sorry," Spencer says, and Brendon doesn't get what he means, because, hey, orgasms, but then Spencer licks over the bite mark. There's a nice impression of Spencer's teeth in the skin. "That will show," Spencer says. He doesn't seem annoyed or worried, though, so maybe Brendon's finally gotten through that thick skull and Spencer's realised that this is really totally okay.

Brendon tightens his arms around Spencer's shoulder, holding him tight. Spencer kisses his skin, lips just brushing on the red, angry skin of the bite mark. Brendon giggles and stretches, pressing closer to Spencer. He feels floaty and relaxed and very, very happy. Spencer does that to him, occasionally.

Spencer pushes himself up and gently pulls out. Brendon’s a bit sad at the loss of intimacy, but Spencer rubs his thighs gently, works on loosening Brendon’s fingers. Brendon hasn’t realised how tight the muscles are and he hisses when he lowers his legs. He feels a thousand tiny pins and needles pricking his skin, but he doesn't mind. Spencer shakes his head. He’s still massaging Brendon's legs, though. His hands are warm and soft except for the calluses, and they work wonders on Brendon's poor abused muscles. His legs feel like lead, and Brendon relaxes. He thinks he hears Spencer laugh, but when he opens his mouth to ask what's so funny, he only gets out a yawn. The mattress shifts under him and Spencer lies down next to him, body heat drawing Brendon close. Spencer has compared him to a moth attracted to a flame, with the way Brendon gravitates to any warm body. "I don't get why, though," Spencer said at the time, "since you always run hot." His smile betrayed him, though. Brendon supposes that they could fill entire libraries with the words they leave unsaid.

Spencer kisses him lightly on the lips, whispering something so quietly Brendon doesn't get it. He knows, though, because Spencer is nothing if not predictable in this at least. "Love you, too," Brendon mumbles against Spencer's neck, and he falls asleep to Spencer stroking his hands through his hair.  



End file.
